Episode VII: The Dark Jedi
by Debochira
Summary: It is a time of prosperity for the New Republic. Luke Skywalker has restored the Jedi Order, the Empire has all but disappeared, and peace has returned to the galaxy. But when a remnant of the Empire unearth an ancient evil, Luke and his family must join forces with a new ally and defeat an enemy who will throw the galaxy and the Force into chaos.
1. Dromund Kaas

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….**_

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE VII**

 **THE DARK JEDI**

It is a time of prosperity for the NEW REPUBLIC. With the death of Emperor Palpatine, the Galactic Empire has all but disappeared from the known galaxy.

Luke Skywalker has restored the JEDI ORDER and teaches the ways of the Force to his students, including his niece and nephew Jacen and Jaina.

Despite their defeat, the former Galactic Empire seeks answers on an Outer Rim planet called DROMUND KAAS, said to house an ancient Sith Temple...

1

* * *

Dromund Kaas. The planet lay tucked away in the Esstran sector of the Outer Rim Territories, far from Empire and Republic forces alike. Its surface roiled as thunderstorms swept across the surface, blistering the ground with jolts of lightning.

A small fleet of Star Destroyers approached, their hulls worn and blasted. Their engines labored as they hovered above the planet, and the lead ship's commander cleared his throat.

There was something about this planet, something that beckoned and abhorred him. It called to him yet shunned him.

"Ensign Jakin, prepare my shuttle for departure," he said briskly.

"Yes, Admiral Hult." As the admiral turned, the ensign caught him. "Sir, are you certain there is anything of value here?"

 _"You should not be here,"_ whispered a harsh voice.

Hult hesitated. In his heart, he wished to turn his 'fleet' around and take their chances against the New Republic. But in his mind, he knew there was no turning back. "We have spent the last fifteen years searching for this planet, Ensign. If the Emperor deemed Dromund Kaas important enough in his journals, then it is important enough for us." As for why the Emperor never visited Dromund Kaas more than once, that was a question Hult dared not answer.

The shuttle departed, loaded with troopers and scouts and Admiral Hult all outfitted in black armor. As it descended the planet's atmosphere, the thunderstorms coiled around and smothered it.

"Sir!" called the pilot. "We are losing our sensors, we won't be able to detect anything until we hit something! Recommend we return to the _Dominus!"_

Admiral nearly agreed, but his confidence bolstered. "Steady on! Steady—"

The shuttle lurched, throwing everyone off-balance. The hum of the engines rose to a dull roar. "Something has us, some kind of tractor beam!"

"We detected no such technology here," said Admiral Hult, scrambling to the pilot's chair. "There were no ships in sight as well. Increase power to engines!"

The pilot shook his head. "We are at maximum safe levels, sir! I can't explain it, but we are caught in a tractor beam!"

The shuttle hull groaned and creaked, and the troopers' helmet visors cracked. "Abandon ship!" cried Hult into the comm unit. "All hands, abandon—"

His last words were swallowed up as everyone's armors imploded, crushing their wearers. The shuttle shuddered and erratically touched down in the valley below.

A figure stood on a cliff below the storm, sighing as the debris floated off into deep space. She stepped down from the cliff face and entered a canyon lush with wildlife, only to hear another shuttle's engines overhead. She reached out to grasp the second shuttle, but it was too late.

"You should not be here," she hissed, but another voice spoke louder.

 _"Please help me!"_

The figure dashed through the jungle of Dromund Kaas, jumping over streams and across rusted metal platforms, her short violet cape billowing in her wake. The eye of the storm sat above a great ruin, before which the second shuttle had landed and its crew disembarked. The fools were dressed in white armor, while the few unarmored wore uniforms of black and gray. They approached the great stone doors of the ruin armed with rifles and detonator packs, and the figure clenched her jaw.

"The Empire _and_ the Republic?" whispered the figure, then shook herself. There was more to do than gawk at strangers. She reached forth and called a bolt of lightning, and then watched as it disintegrated several trespassers. Try as she might, her focus had been off the door for too long.

The doors opened slowly, scratching against the stone floor of the ruin, and a howling scream pierced the air. Light, pure and deadly, poured from the doorway, forcing the figure to cover her eyes.

"You there, halt!" barked a lone trooper near her. "I-Identify yourself!"

Her eyes still closed, the figure raised her hands, and then twitched one finger.

"Identification Number FN-2187," said the trooper in a dull tone. "Assigned to _Imperial-I_ Class Star Destroyer _Sunburst_ under Captain Liril Abson, under orders to secure landing zone on Dromund Kaas."

The figure twitched her finger again.

"Under Imperial Order 315-66C, we are investigating a possible resource as indicated in datalogs created by Emperor Palpatine."

The figure opened one eye. The trooper's armor was faded, worn and in need of repair, and he held his blaster in trembling hands. "Do you… like it here, FN-2187?" she asked quietly, lowering her hands.

"I… What?" FN-2187 tilted his head. "I've never been here before…"

"I have," said she. "What do you think of this planet?"

The trooper took a quick glance around. "I don't think I like it here. But it's more open than the _Sunburst."_

"If you don't want to spend the rest of your life here," said the woman, blue eyes glaring, "then you must let me get to that temple."

FN-2187 looked over his shoulder. "Is that what that is? But I'm under orders, I can't let you stop us from… wait, someone's emerging from the temple."

"Change of plans," said the woman, "I need you to call for a shuttle. Do you have that kind of authority?"

"There's a shuttle right there."

"I need a different one, because if Bonbei discovers me, this galaxy is doomed."

FN-2187 looked at her, then looked down at her hip. "Is that a lightsaber?"

"Yes, thank you for noticing. Please, FN-2187, you must hide me. I'm giving you the choice, please take it."

"FN-2187!" yelled another trooper, this one much taller and in chrome armor. Her militant voice boomed from her helmet, alerting the rest of the landing party and the figure in the temple.

FN-2187 bristled and stood straighter. "Commander Phasma, sir!"

Phasma marched to him, followed by eight soldiers each armed with blaster rifles that clearly outmatched FN-2187. "I see you have captured a local. What is our policy regarding local…" She faced the woman, eyeing her up and down. "… Wildlife?"

The woman was dressed in a violet caped tunic beneath silver chest armor. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, with one lock hanging over the left side of her face. Black pants shrouded her legs, with gloves and boots to match her armor. Her skin was pale as moonlight, with dark lips, and darker circles around her blue eyes.

"Threats are to be eliminated," said FN-2187, his hands trembling harder. "This unidentified woman—"

"Baetana," said the woman.

"Thank you. Baetana has presented no threats thus far."

A harsh, angry laugh echoed around the area. "She is the greatest threat you face," said the woman in the temple. Her garb consisted of a faded blue vest over a black uniform and orange ascot. Her skin was also pale like Baetana but cracked and rippled with dark veins around her face. Her eyes burned red, and they seemed to shine when they rested on Baetana. She stepped out and raised her hands passively at the troopers aiming their rifles at her. "Now, now, let us not resort to violence so soon. Will you not hear the words of a Jedi?"

A woman stepped up to greet Bonbei, her own uniform relatively cleaner than the rest. "I am Captain Liril Abson. We have come here in search of a great power, and we do not intend to leave without it."

"Wonderful," drawled Bonbei. "I am that great power, the greatest in all the galaxy." She snapped her fingers, and the raging thunderstorm vanished. The revealed temple was emblazoned with demonic carvings and statues of ancient rulers past. The steps leading up to the temple curved to the left, off into the jungle of Dromund Kaas. "Shall we?"

Captain Abson narrowed her eyes. "Impressive but we intend to search this ruin for artifacts."

"You won't find any," said Baetana. "This temple was ransacked long before she and I took up residence. There's nothing in there but ghosts."

Bonbei nodded. "I'm afraid she speaks the truth." Her finger twitched.

"Well, I would rather not stay on this planet longer than I have to," said Captain Abson. "You say you are a Jedi? I suppose that puts us at odds, we are the Imperial Empire."

Bonbei shrugged as she headed for Baetana. "I wish to bring order to the galaxy, those who are willing may help me regardless of their personal allegiances." Her fingers twitched again, and two troopers grabbed Baetana by the arms. "Now, what to do with you…"

"Kill me," said Baetana.

"Killing you would be too easy… but I have learned from my mistakes." She snatched up Baetana's lightsaber and ran her through with it, its purple-black blade jutting out of her back. "Oh, I honestly did not think it still worked."

Baetana struggled to breath, her lung pierced by her own lightsaber. She whimpered and turned pleadingly to FN-2187, and then she went slack in the troopers' arms.

Bonbei kept the saber on for a few more moments, then sheathed it and snapped it in half. "Leave this soldier," she said, one hand gesturing to FN-2187. "He will only cause you trouble if you keep him."

"Consider it done," said Commander Phasma. "FN-2187, you are relieved from duty." She raised her rifle, as did the other troopers, and FN-2187 ran for it. His armor saved him from most of the more lethal shots fired, but one caught him in the leg. He stumbled over a fallen log and tumbled down a hill, over and over, and then finally rested at the very bottom. His armor lay in pieces around him, but they served their purpose well.

Nothing was broken, as far as he could tell, but he decided it was best to wait until the shuttle cleared the planet. Once the engine sounds quieted, he dared to sit up. Nothing was broken, but his body ached all the same. His armor was useless now, so he threw off his helmet and took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm okay," he said. "I'm okay, I'm abandoned on a planet with no one on it, I'm okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay!"

He climbed to his feet, took a few steps forward, and spotted something further down the valley. "Another shuttle? Okay, good, a shuttle. That's good, right? Who am I talking to?"

FN-2187 made his way to the shuttle and waved at the viewport, but it seemed the pilot was nowhere in sight. "Hello? Anyone in there?" A growl echoed somewhere nearby, and Finn waved faster. "Hello? Can you let me in?!"

The growling and murmuring grew louder, as if the creature was right behind him…

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he screamed. He whirled around with fists raised, only to find Baetana. "What the…?! How are you…"

"If you don't mind," whispered Baetana, clutching her lightsaber wound, "I would like to leave this planet now…"

"The pilot's gone," said FN-2187. "I can't get inside."

Baetana waved her hand at the shuttle, and its boarding ramp lowered. "I believe that will help… Mind the bodies…"

FN-2187 helped Baetana into the shuttle, doing his best to ignore the crumpled piles of armor here and there. He sat her down in the co-pilot seat and wiped his dark brow. "Are you gonna kill me if I ask how you're alive?"

"No."

"Oh, good. How are you alive?"

Baetana managed a chuckle. "I said I wouldn't kill you, not that I'd answer."

"Is this… Okay, is it some kind of Force thing?"

"… Sure."

"Well, that's good enough for me." He plopped down in the pilot's seat and rested his head on his hand. "So, what do we do? Your lightsaber's gone, that Jedi is off with what's left of the Empire, you're critically injured, and I can't pilot this thing, and this is my first off-ship assignment, and…"

Baetana raised a hand and said, "If you'll allow me, I can help calm you down with the Force."

"What? No, I… Okay." A kind, friendly warmth enveloped him. His heart slowed, and his breathing steadied. "Whoa… that was nice, thanks."

"You're welcome." Baetana removed her hand from her chest, revealing her clothing had been restored as well. "Healing is one of my specialties. Now, I can pilot this but it won't be the most comfortable ride. This technology is very different from what I am used to."

FN-2187 shrugged as he and Baetana switched seats. "I don't mind, I'm glad to be off this planet."

"Despite the circumstances," said Baetana with a smile, "I am too." As promised, takeoff was very bumpy, as was the cruise up out of the atmosphere. Soon enough, however, the shuttle steadied in the vacuum of space. "Now, we need a destination. I need to find someone who can help me with Bonnie."

"I can help," said FN-2187. "I'm not sure how, but I can."

Baetana smiled at him, shaking her head. "I'm sorry but I need a Force user, someone very powerful. I don't plan on dumping you at the nearest spaceport, but I won't force you to stay with me."

"Hey, you're the nicest person I've ever met," said he. "And you didn't try to kill me even though I'm pretty sure you could have if you wanted."

"Very easily, yes." Baetana shrugged. "I'm happy to work with you, FN-2187… Do you mind if I just call you Finn?"

Finn blinked. "That's… is that a name? I've never had a name before, only FN-2187." He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I like being called Finn."

Baetana extended her hand to him. "It's good to meet you, Finn. My name is Baetananothel, but I prefer Baetana."

"Good to meet you too," he said, shaking her hand. "Now, what's our plan? You said you needed a Force user, right? The only one I know is named Skywalker." He sighed. "We don't have much information on him. He's the enemy, or maybe the good guy while we were the enemy, but either way, we never knew his location even after the fall of the Empire."

"We can't just wander the galaxy hoping to come across someone named Skywalker," said Baetana. "He was against the Empire, you say? Then he was most likely allied with the Republic." She tapped the navicomputer and pulled up a planet that looked more like one whole city. "Coruscant may be the best start. It was the capital planet of the Republic and the Jedi Order." She chuckled and shook her head. "Nearly four thousand years later and the galaxy appears to have stayed the same."

Finn chuckled with her, and then his jaw dropped. "Four, did you say four thousand years?"

"Yes."

"… Well, you look great!"

"Thank you. To Coruscant?"

"To Coruscant!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I have had this idea stuck in my head for years, and now that _The Last Jedi_ has removed my interest in the Sequel Trilogy (ST), I have decided to act on it.

This features my OCs from _Star Wars: The Old Republic_ in a new ST that features all the _Star Wars_ characters you know and love doing things you know and love. No Grumpy Luke, Hobo Solo, Ma-Rey Sue, or Emo Ren. I kept Phasma and Finn because Phasma had great potential and Finn is my favorite character from the ST.

For those of you who like the current ST, you're not doing anything wrong. This is not an attack against you or your opinions. I personally do not like the current ST because it felt like they were too afraid to be actually hopeful and optimistic and give previously established characters a positive story arc.

So this is an amalgamation of Legends and the current ST, so expect discrepancies related to both. No more Snoke, no Starkiller Base, no Yuuzhan Vong, no Thrawn, and a bunch of other things that I can't say because there's so much to the EU that trying to write fanfiction in it is damned hard.


	2. Coruscant

2

* * *

Baetana leaned back in her seat, eyes closed and lips smiling. "I haven't heard the hum of a hyperdrive in so long. It's different, more refined, but you can't mistake it."

Finn nodded, stripping down to his black bodysuit. His charred armor smelled of carbon blast and soot. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. "I've heard nothing _but_ hyperdrives my whole life."

"You're a shiprat?" asked Baetana. She opened one eye and glanced at him. "Your armor seemed like it has seen better days."

"It has," said Finn. "We… they were the last of the Imperial Fleet, on the run ever since the Rebellion destroyed the Second Death Star. They had to stay ship bound as much as possible since even the capital world was liberated. Doesn't leave much time for repairs."

Baetana nodded, and then raised an eyebrow at Finn's shaking leg. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, despite the cool air of the shuttle. "How are you feeling? I understand this must be a rather dramatic shift for you, losing the closest thing you had to a home, your lifestyle, everything."

"I could say the same for you," replied Finn. "Forget what I'm going through, you've been on that planet for thousands of years, you lost your lightsaber, and that Jedi is on the loose."

"True enough." Baetana reached into her pocket and held up a black crystal glowing with a purple aura. Every few seconds, a spark flittered over its surface and rolled onto her finger, where it dissipated harmlessly. "But don't worry about the lightsaber. I kept the crystal, and even if I didn't, there is more to the Force than lightsabers." She tucked the crystal away and rested her hand on Finn's shoulder. "If there is one thing I have learned, it is that your personal troubles are no less valid than mine. You have had a major upheaval in your life, so if you have any nervous energy to shed, I think you best do it now."

"I'm not nervous," he said nervously. "Nah, I'm good, I'm really good. I never really liked them anyway, especially Phasma. I'm good, I'm glad I met you and that we're headed to the Republic capital since I'm an Imperial Stormtrooper and you're a Jedi—"

"Actually, I'm not a Jedi," said Baetana, smiling bashfully. "I'm a Sith Lord trained in the Dark Side."

Finn jumped out of his seat. He stepped away from her, hands raised and eyes wide. "Are you gonna kill me?"

"Mercy, no!" Baetana rubbed her forehead. "Kill you? What a rude thing to do, I just met you! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but I assure you that I mean you no harm."

"How can I trust you?"

"How can I trust _you?"_ Baetana stood up and crossed her arms. "You are an Imperial Stormtrooper in service to the Empire."

Finn clenched his fists. "You don't know anything about me, what I've seen, what I've been through. I have known nothing but the Empire my whole life, I was their slave!"

Baetana sighed and said, "So was I. We both have dark histories, Finn, and I have done terrible things I regret to this day. I won't force you to do anything you don't wish to do. If you want to stay and help me, I welcome it. If you want to disappear into obscurity and lay low, I will help you." She extended her hand to him, eyes pleading. "I believe in diplomacy over coercion. All I ask is that you trust me."

Finn eyed her hand. She seemed trustworthy, but she was a Sith. Then again, Bonbei was a Jedi and she looked much meaner than Baetana. Then again, Baetana was a Sith… and he was a stormtrooper. Maybe titles were not everything.

"I'll trust you," said Finn, "if you answer me three questions." Baetana nodded and sat down, gesturing for Finn to begin. "How are you still alive?"

"I siphon Dark Side energy from Dromund Kaas to keep myself alive and healthy. I can't do it away from the planet, so now I am just as human and mortal as you."

Finn blinked. "I wasn't expecting that… okay, you seem very strong in the Force. Why couldn't you zap the other troopers or something?"

"I have been holding Bonbei in that temple for several thousand years. When I saw the shuttle, I crushed the occupants inside, and that took some effort while keeping Bonbei sealed. And then I summoned a lightning bolt, which drained my energy further. To sum up, I overextended and could not recover in time. I am a touch out of practice, after all."

"Oh… Last question, what's your deal with Bonbei?"

Baetana winced. "I really hoped you would not ask that." She sighed and wiped her forehead. "She is my daughter. When she was born, I called in a favor with a Jedi Knight to take her to the Jedi Order on Tython. I had thought she would be safe there, but as she ascended the ranks and her power grew, she decided that she knew what was best for the galaxy at large and tried to rule it all." She let out a harsh, dry chuckle. "In trying to protect my daughter, I doomed the galaxy.

"I tried to stop her at every turn, but she learned the same method of immortality as I. The difference is that she is more powerful, and so she will not be hindered by being away from Dromund Kaas." Her fingers tapped against the arm of her chair. "I lost everything I held dear, Finn. My friends, my allies, my life… Bonbei took everything from me, and I can't even have the satisfaction of killing her."

Finn leaned against the wall, hands on his knees. He breathed in, breathed out, rinse and repeat. "That was a lot of information I was not prepared for," he muttered. "Okay, I think I'm gonna need another Force Calm thing…" Another wave of positive emotion rolled over him. "Thanks. And thank you for telling me, I'm sorry if I was out of bounds."

"You have a right to the truth," said Baetana. "I'm sorry that I frightened you, but I promise that I am possibly the only Sith in the galaxy who acts like a Jedi. A Dark Jedi, if you will. I am honest, I keep my word, and again I don't enforce my will on others."

The hum of the hyperdrive pervaded the air around them. Finn's skin reflected the blue of hyperspace, his brow furled and jaw clenched. "I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what I want or who I should be, but…" He held out his hand. "I trust you, Baetana."

She gently took his hand, shook it twice, and smiled. "Thank you, Finn." His lips pursed and he hid a laugh. "Yes?"

"I just…" Finn sat down and sighed, smiling. "I've never met a Force user before, and I'm really curious about everything. Like, could I use the Force? What can you do? Is the Dark Side better than the Jedi?"

"Slow down," said Baetana. She sat across from him and checked the readout on the navicomputer. "We do have time before we reach Coruscant. What would you like to know first?"

"…"

"…"

"Wait, you're serious?"

Baetana laughed. "Of course. You seem like a fast learner and it has been some time since I've had someone to teach."

"Oh… Uh, thanks! Well, I guess it would be good to know if I can even use the Force."

Baetana raised a hand at him, and he felt another sensation smooth over his mind. It was curious, inquisitive yet non-intrusive, and he trusted it. "I don't sense any particularly strong connections to the Force, I'm afraid."

"But that's not bad, right?" Finn asked. "I mean, you don't feel any strong connections but I'm still connected, right?"

"The Force is connected to all things," said Baetana. "Trees, rocks, planets, stars, and the many trillions of lives who dwell in this galaxy. Some have a more sensitive connection, like Jedi and Sith, and some don't."

Finn sagged in his seat. "So, I'm not very strong in the Force?"

"Strength is a point of view, Finn. I can create lightning storms, yet a single lightsaber blade brought me down. You suffered multiple blaster shots and a tumble down a hill, yet you sit here no worse for wear. We are both strong, but in different ways."

Finn blinked. "I didn't think of that. So, I may not be able to use lightning but in theory, I can use the Force for other things?"

"With enough training and practice, I believe that is possible." Baetana sighed, leaning back in her seat. "However, there are three lessons I believe you should learn if you wish to train in the Force; The first is that the Force is not inherently light or dark, it is the actions you perform."

"Uh, I need an example."

Baetana blushed. "Take the method I used to calm you. It is a common ability used by Jedi and Sith alike, often for interrogation or submission. I used it to learn your name and reason for being on Dromund Kaas, for which I apologize, and then with your permission to calm your emotions. In short, I learned from you and then helped you.

"And then take Bonbei's use of it. She persuaded your Captain Abson to agree with her and no doubt has used it to command the rest of the fleet."

"And she used it on Phasma to shoot me down."

"Actually, that was all Phasma."

"… somehow, that does not surprise me."

"Do you see my point, Finn?"

Finn pursed his lips. "I think so. The same power, used by one with no ill intentions, and used by another for their own gain."

"Exactly. I knew you were a fast learner."

"Thanks! What's the second lesson?"

"The second is that not all Jedi are pure-hearted paragons focused on the good of others, and not all Sith are vicious, murderous fiends who wish to amass power for themselves. Titles mean much less than actions and intent, very similar to the first lesson."

The former stormtrooper clasped his hands together and nodded slowly. "You're a Sith Lord, but you seem like a kind, caring person who just wants to undo her mistake. And Bonbei is a Jedi, but she looks and feels like someone who imposes her own thoughts and ideas on others with no thought as to how they feel."

"Also correct, and thank you for the compliment." Baetana frowned, her eyes reflecting the black and purple of her lightsaber crystal. "The third lesson is the most important of all, and the most difficult to learn. Regardless of your intentions, if you underestimate the Force, it will consume you. Bonbei genuinely wishes for the galaxy to be at peace and she has its best interests at heart, much like other Jedi. However, her intentions have become corrupt and she wishes to subjugate the galaxy and force it to behave, with little regard to how negatively that will affect everyone."

Finn's brow furrowed. "I think I understand…"

"As I said, it is complicated. Suffice to say that you need to be focused on your intentions and keep a certain respect for others. How you achieve your goals _does_ make a difference, Finn. Never forget that."

Finn let that hang in the air. Did he have what it took to become a Force user, Jedi or Sith? Was he up to the responsibility of balancing his own emotions and intentions with the needs of others? "It's a lot to take in. I do have a question; how come you seem so uncorrupted but Bonbei is?"

"Ah, that is a good question," said Baetana. "I would explain, but there is too much detail to include, so I will sum up: I learned to use the practices of the Sith and the Jedi. The Dark Side thrives on emotion, which often leads to corruption, but the teachings of the Jedi balance it with calm and compassion. I learned that the Dark Side is just as powerful when used with a calm, loving heart as with hateful passion. And that leads to a fourth lesson, Finn.

"You mustn't fear your own emotions. If you feel your anger rising, you should not panic that you are turning to the Dark Side. Emotions are natural to everyone, and it is damaging to try and suppress them. Trust me, there have been many times I have been enraged or terrified, and while my strength in the Dark Side did grow in those moments, I remain uncorrupted by maintaining my focus and learning to calm myself. And, truth be told, I had my friends nearby to provide emotional support."

The navicomputer beeped, and the blue of hyperspace faded away. "We're here," said Finn. He leaned forward and stared at the city-planet ahead. "Coruscant… I've never been here before…"

"I see it's still in one piece," said Baetana. "The last time I was here, half the planet was in flames." Her fingers curled into tight fists. "I hope I never see that again."

Finn looked over at her, watching her jaw clench and unclench. He patted her shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure we'll be able to stop Bonbei."

Baetana glanced at him, a glint of doubt in her eye, but she smiled all the same. "I sense several powerful Force users on the planet. I am very sure Skywalker is among them."

* * *

The day started out so well for the Chancellor. A good breakfast, a visit from some old friends, a very productive Senate meeting, and now her day was ruined with the first bit of bad news.

"I'm sorry, Leia," said a figure on the holocall. His dark skin was complimented well by his salt-and-pepper hair and mustache as well as his sky-blue cloak. "We haven't heard anything from Han since he went to Corellia."

Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo sighed. "I understand, Lando. Keep the search going, please."

"Don't worry, we found him before, we can find him again."

Leia dared herself a smile. "Thanks, Lando. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you."

The call ended, and Leia frowned. First Han goes missing on what was supposed to be a simple diplomatic mission, and then she received word that an Imperial shuttle was requesting permission to land. What next?

"Put me through to the shuttle," she said into her commlink. "This is Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo. What business do you have here?"

"Uh, well, your majesty," said a jittery male voice, "we are looking for someone named Skywalker."

"Oh dear," said another voice, female and calm with a distinct Imperial accent. "You led with that."

Leia cleared her throat. "What sort of business do you want with Skywalker? I'll tell you this much; he is not on this planet."

"Ah, that is very unhelpful," said the woman. "I am Baetana, I seek his help with a Jedi situation."

"In an Imperial shuttle?"

"We are defectors from the Imperial fleet," said the male. "I'm a stormtrooper—well, I _was_ a stormtrooper. Not anymore!"

"Uh-huh." Leia rolled her eyes and nearly ended the call, but something whispered to her. The Force beckoned to her, and as Luke had taught her, she listened. "Proceed to these coordinates, I'm placing you under arrest until I can determine whether your claims are legitimate."

"What?!" cried the man. "We didn't do anything!"

Baetana urged him to calm down and said, "We surrender."

The call ended, and Leia chuckled. That woman certainly seemed levelheaded enough, what with the stormtrooper panicking at the first sign of trouble. If what they said was true, then perhaps they could be of use to her.

"Mom!" cried a teenaged girl as she ran into the quarters. Her hair was tied back in an elegant braid with bangs framing her tan face, and her dark brown eyes shined at Leia. She wore traditional Padawan robes, only with a dark outer tunic above a light undershirt. "Mom, are you ready?"

Leia smiled at her daughter. Judging from the holoimages of decades past, Jaina Solo was the spitting image of her grandmother Padmé Amidala-Skywalker. "I am, but unfortunately some urgent business has come up. An Imperial shuttle just tried to land, so I arrested it and now I need to go question the pilots."

"I thought I sensed someone strong in the Force aboard that shuttle," said Jaina. "Who do you think it is?"

"They didn't sound familiar," said Leia, walking with Jaina into the hall. "An Imperial accent, but without the stuffiness."

They entered a turbolift and descended to the bottom floor, where a handsome young man waited for them. Jacen Solo certainly inherited his father's rugged features, yet he also resembled his grandfather Anakin. His Padawan uniform was predominately black with brown tones, also resembling Anakin's preferred Jedi garb.

Despite his appearance, his mannerisms were more inclined towards his uncle. He greeted them with a gentle nod and walked with them to the tram station, listening to them discuss the shuttle.

"I sensed the Dark Side," he said. "I'm not sure I trust whoever is in that shuttle."

Leia nodded. "I sensed it too. I'm not sure I trust this Baetana either, but I'm willing to hear her out."

"Why?" asked Jacen. "If she is trained in the Dark Side, shouldn't we make sure she's no danger to us?"

"That wouldn't be very Jedi of us," said Jaina. "I agree with Mom, we should at least listen to what she has to say."

Leia raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "We? What makes you think you're coming?"

Jaina bit her lip trying not to smile. "Because I could sense you were going to let us join you?"

"Nice try," said Leia, shaking her head. "You two are going to the shuttle— _our_ shuttle—and wait for me."

Jaina frowned. Was it so much to ask for a little faith in her and her twin? "We can handle her. You'll need help if she decides to get violent."

"I don't think it'll come to that," said Leia. She turned and looked out the window, watching buildings and speeders race by them. "I sensed something else about her, something that told me I could trust her. She may be of the Dark Side, but don't forget your grandfather."

"He was the exception," said Jacen. "He had Luke to help him back to the light. No other Sith can, has, or will do that."

Leia glanced at him. His jaw was clenched tight, but his eyes betrayed his fear. "We'll see. Are you two going? Or are you going to say you are, and then follow me and try to eavesdrop anyway?"

"Yes," said Jaina, smiling bashfully.

"Force help me," muttered Leia, "you are as stubborn as your father. All right, you two can tag along but if I tell you to leave, promise me you will actually leave."

Jaina's smile turned to a serious frown. "I promise."

"I promise," said Jacen, still gazing at the horizon.

* * *

"We're arrested!" Finn paced the length of their shared cell, hands clutching his head, while Baetana sat comfortably in the center. The only entrance into the cell was an activated ray shield, shrouding the outside in a frizzled blue light. "We've been arrested! What do we do?"

"We calm ourselves," said Baetana. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. Her hair swayed in rhythm with her breathing. "Please sit with me."

Finn laughed humorlessly. "Calm, she says. Look, I'm sorry but getting arrested on my first day as a free man is _not_ what I had in mind!"

One corner of her lip curved up. For all his panic, Finn certainly added a touch of levity to their situation. "Talk to me," she said, patting the spot beside her. "Sit, please."

After a few more minutes of pacing, Finn sighed and shrugged. "I guess I should take your advice if I'm going to be a learner," said Finn. He sat beside her and made himself comfortable. "Now what?"

Baetana smiled, her hands clasped together. "Close your eyes, Finn. Keep them closed, and now… breathe."

Finn took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Just breathe… Focus on keeping it slow and steady…"

Finn nodded and breathed in, and out. In, and out. In… and out… In… and out…

"Now, focus on your surroundings. What do you feel?"

"I feel…" Finn frowned. "I feel a little cold. I feel you beside me… I feel your presence, and something else…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know… It's something that feels like… it feels like it's been there all my life, but I never realized until now…"

Baetana nodded. "How do you feel? Describe your emotions, and keep breathing."

Finn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I feel… afraid… I am afraid of what will happen to us… I feel resentment and anger… at what my life was until now… I feel hopeful for my future, but still afraid for it…"

"You're doing very well, Finn. Remember, the Force is always with you, binding you to others and them to you. You sense me, yes? What do you feel?"

Finn gulped. "I feel… I feel a sense of calm… Confidence… Emotion, yet peace… Passion, strength…"

"I sense fear in you, as you said. Fear, anger, hope, all very powerful emotions. The choice lies with you to determine how to use these emotions."

"How can I use them?"

"There are many paths open to you. Fear can lead to panic, hiding yourself from others, but it can also become courage, hope. Anger is more difficult, but there are times when anger is justified. Betrayal, injustice, these can lead you down the path of vengeance, but you can steer yourself to pursue justice and virtue."

Finn's breathing faltered, but only for a moment. "This is a lot to take in… So many ways to fall to the Dark Side…"

"The Dark Side is very seductive, but it is not insurmountable. There have been those before me who used both the Light and Dark Side of the Force." She reached out and held his hand. "These are your first steps, Finn, and patience and discipline will be your most valuable tools."

"I understand."

"Good. The Chancellor is here."

"Sorry for eavesdropping," said Leia through the speakers nearby. "I wasn't expecting to find the two of you sitting so calmly."

Baetana rose to her feet and looked at Leia, with Jaina and Jacen standing behind their mother. "Chancellor Organa-Solo."

"Baetana."

"Finn," said Finn. Baetana and Leia glanced at him, and he shrugged. "Just introducing myself."

"So, what brings a stormtrooper and a Dark Sider to the seat of the New Republic?" asked Leia, folding her arms. "And why exactly do you seek Skywalker?"

"They're looking for Uncle Luke?" asked Jaina, and then she covered her mouth when Leia glared at her.

Baetana took a deep breath. "Chancellor, we seek Luke Skywalker's help to defeat a powerful Dark Jedi, my daughter Bonbei."

Everyone stared at her, including Finn. "You said you were a Dark Jedi, what's the difference?"

"The term varies but it often means a fallen Jedi who does not abide by Sith teachings. In my case, a Sith who follows the Jedi Code… mostly."

Leia cleared her throat and said, "I appreciate your honesty, but I am unsure if I can consider your request a reasonable one. I sense the Dark Side in you and I have had a considerably poor history with the Dark Side."

Baetana bowed her head. "I understand, Chancellor Organa-Solo—"

"Skip the pleasantries and call me Leia."

"Ah. I understand your position, Leia, but I implore you. Bonbei is too powerful to roam the galaxy freely. I request Skywalker's help to trap Bonbei inside an ancient Sith temple on Dromund Kaas. I had been maintaining her prison for almost four thousand years until the Imperial fleet liberated her. Once she is imprisoned, I will remain on Dromund Kaas forever and you will never be troubled by me again."

Leia blinked once, twice, thrice. "That's quite a story. Do you have any evidence to back it up?"

"Actually, we do!" cheered Finn. "You can check our shuttle's navicomputer, it can confirm our previous location as Dromund Kaas."

"Aren't you a little jittery for a stormtrooper?"

"What?" Finn laughed, its echo ringing hollow in the cell. "Jittery? I'm not jittery, I laugh in the face of danger!"

Baetana glanced over and said, "Just take a deep breath, we're in no danger."

"What's your story, Finn?" asked Leia, brow raised.

Finn's eyes widened to saucepans. "Uhh, my story? Well, I'm just a trooperstorm—stormtrooper! Yeah, just a stormtrooper. Well, I'm not one anymore, I kinda got dishonorably discharged and then I got arrested so it's been a pretty stressful day for me so far…"

"Remember, Finn," said Baetana, "just breathe." She turned her attention back to Leia. After a moment and a slight twitch in her face, she spoke up. "Your Highness—Leia—surely there must be a task of some sort that can prove our sincerity. Information to be retrieved, an enemy to be detained, a rescue to be done?"

Leia's eyes narrowed. "As a matter of fact, I do have something in mind." She looked at her children and gave them a certain look. Jaina pouted but obediently followed her brother out of the room. After a moment, Leia moved to the door and poked her head around the corner, where Jaina had tried to hide away.

"Alright, I'm going," said the precocious young Jedi as she fully left the detention center.

Leia waited until she sensed Jaina and Jacen leave the building, and then she returned to the cell and addressed Finn and Baetana. "I just received word this morning that an ambassador for the New Republic has disappeared near the planet Corellia. Does that planet ring any bells?"

Finn shuddered, sensing a cold anger roll across Baetana for a fraction of a second. She cleared her throat and nodded. "I am familiar with Corellia, yes."

"Good, because if you're a Sith of your word, you're going to find that ambassador and bring him, his companion, and his ship to Luke Skywalker. They know where he is, and if you do your job right, they won't give you any trouble."

Baetana held her chin, lips pursed and eyes pondering. "Is Corellia an Imperial or Republic world?"

"Neither. It's part of the Separatist Coalition. We sent the ambassador on a diplomatic mission to negotiate a treaty to open trade and communication with Republic worlds. Either Corellia is very resistant to the idea, or the Imperial Remnant has its own plans and didn't want any interference from the Republic."

"You don't wish to absorb Corellia into the Republic?"

Leia clenched her jaw. "One step at a time."

"Do you believe they kidnapped the ambassador?"

"I doubt it, Corellia is his homeworld and they would only open to negotiations if I sent him. Imperials aren't fond of him, so I have reason to suspect their involvement."

Baetana smiled, her mind already working on several possible plans for the retrieval of this ambassador. She then bowed her head, nudging Finn to do the same. "I accept this task, Leia, though I humbly ask for provisions before we set off."

"Not really in a position to ask for anything," said Finn glumly. "Just saying."

"What do you need?" asked Leia.

"Our shuttle, a change of clothes and some food, two training lightsabers if possible, some blasters, and perhaps a new set of stormtrooper armor."

Leia half-smiled, having had a similar train of thought. "Done."

"May we know the names of the involved?"

"Han Solo, his Wookie companion Chewbacca, and their ship _The Millennium Falcon._ "

Finn balked, taking several steps back. "Han Solo? _The_ Han Solo? You're trusting us to go and rescue _The_ Han Solo and _The_ Chewbacca and _The Millennium Falcon?"_

Leia decided she rather liked this 'former' stormtrooper. He was smart enough to understand the implications of the assignment, and brave enough to question it. Or foolish enough, but either way… "Something like that."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Finn, flexing in his 'new' set of stormtrooper armor. New was a relative term, however, as the set was not a perfect fit and the armor was scratched and dented in places, but it was certainly an improvement over his previous armor. "I'm sorry I keep doubting, but this just makes me feel sick."

Baetana tested out her own outfit, hers an Imperial officer's uniform of dull gray and faded black leather boots and gloves. The hat irritated her to no end, as it prevented her ponytail from flowing properly and so she had to tie it in a low bun. "I share your trepidation. Officers never ceased to hinder me in my youth. Bureaucratic nonsense, the lot of them."

"Hey, but that was some negotiating skills you pulled," said Finn. He checked his blaster rifle once, twice, thrice, and holstered it to his back. "No demands, no threats, just talking."

Baetana chuckled. "I suppose that makes for a boring Sith, but there you are." She smiled at Finn, and for a moment, she felt as she had felt millennia ago; adventuring across the galaxy, a faithful companion at her side, completing tasks under the orders of a commanding officer.

Nearly four thousand years ago… even if they had survived Bonbei's onslaught, Baetana's companions would be long gone by now. So many of them, all with their own hopes and aspirations, now just dust and echoes.

Baetana and Bonbei truly were the last Knights of the Old Republic…

"Hey, you okay?" asked Finn, head tilted slightly.

Baetana shook herself out of the moment and sighed. "Yes, Finn, I was just caught up in old memories."

"Old friends come and gone?" When Baetana blinked at him, he rubbed the back of his head. "I picked up vibes like you missed people."

The Dark Jedi let out a weary sigh. "I did, yes."

"Do you… Do you want to talk about it?"

"Forgive me, Finn, but I would not."

Finn nodded. "I get it. If you do need someone to listen, I'll be there."

A knock rapped against the side of the shuttle. "Two Imperials to Corellia?" called a male voice. A short set of beeps followed. "I dunno, BB-8, what else am I supposed to say?"

Baetana raised an eyebrow as she lowered the shuttle ramp. The man at the bottom stood in a pilot's uniform, orange with white vest, with a similarly-colored mechanical ball behind him. On that ball was a droid head, tilted to the side without falling off its body. The pilot's dark hair was curly but short enough to wear a helmet, and his playful yet charming eyes met Finn and Baetana's.

The pilot looked them up and down and then chuckled. "You guys sure look cheerful."

"Suicide missions often are," said Baetana dryly. "May I inquire as to who you are?"

"You may," said the pilot, shrugging.

When he had yet to actually answer, Baetana laughed softly and asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's Poe Dameron," he said. "I'm gonna be your escort this evening. This is my buddy, BB-8."

The droid chirped, waving a lighter at them.

Finn waved back and said, "I'm glad we're not going in alone. Welcome aboard!"

Poe and BB-8 entered the shuttle and BB-8 whistled. "You're telling me," said Poe. "You two actually made it here in this thing?"

"In all fairness," said Baetana, "it was in better condition before we took it."

"Right." Poe clapped his hands together and then saddled them on his hips. He looked for all intents and purposes the superior officer, and Baetana acknowledged as much. "Our mission is to go to Corellia, affirm Imperial activity, and safely retrieve Ambassador Han Solo, Ambassador Chewbacca, and their ship _The Millennium Falcon._ Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Finn, "what's your role in all this?"

"I'm your pilot," replied Poe. "I'm going to drop you in, and then I'm going to meet you two at the rendezvous point once you get Solo and Chewie to their ship."

"And BB-8?" asked Finn. Baetana glanced at him with a half-smile, appreciating his attention to these details. The makings of greatness were in him, indeed.

Poe knelt down and patted BB-8's head. "This little guy is going to run infiltration with you. He can get into the security systems and override them, should the need arise."

At this point, Baetana spoke up. "Did the Chancellor bring you up to speed on us?"

Poe nodded. "Dark Jedi, or Light Sith, and a rebel stormtrooper. She specifically mentioned 'jittery'."

"I'm not that jittery," grumbled Finn, the poor boy.

Baetana patted his shoulder, pouting in empathy. "Well, we have our shuttle, our disguises, and our getaway driver," said she. "Shall we be off?"

* * *

"Outrageous!" bellowed an admiral of the Imperial Remnant. She and the other admirals and ship captains had been called to the flagship to negotiate the new… chain of command. "You barge in here, flout your so-called Force abilities, and demand to take charge of the fleet?!"

Bonbei's cracked lips pursed. She rather liked this admiral's bold attitude, though it needed adjustment. The bridge of the _Dominus_ had been cleared save for herself, Commander Phasma, and the officers. "Yes, Admiral…"

"Holdo!"

"Admiral Holdo. If you do not wish to assist my bringing the galaxy under a new order, I will leave you in peace."

The admiral, hair dyed a staunch violet, body wrapped in a prim and proper grey dress, sneered at her. "Very well. You may have your sorceress ways, but I hold myself to a higher standard."

"Of course," said Bonbei, bowing her head. "I wish you a long and fortunate career."

Admiral Holdo turned on her heel and marched out of the bridge, leaving an air of uncertainty in her wake. The other admirals and captains shifted on their feet, eyes darting between the pleasantly-glaring Bonbei and the immobile Commander Phasma.

Finally, Captain Abson spoke up. "If I may be so bold, our hesitation to follow your command stems from a lack of clarity. You mention reclaiming the galaxy and structuring it under a new order, but you neglect to say how."

Bonbei considered it for a moment, and then nodded. "I concede your point. After all, why have a plan if I don't bother sharing it with my subordinates. I don't want to start a mutiny, do I?

"Thousands of years ago, I commanded an empire that brought the Republic and the Sith Empire to their knees. The seat of this Eternal Empire is the planet Zakuul."

"Where?" asked Abson.

"Zakuul," answered Bonbei. "As I said, it is the capital of the Eternal Empire, hidden in Wild Space. I only need to reclaim the throne and this 'New Republic' is good as gone."

"You'll find that next to impossible," said Commander Phasma. "Wild Space is exactly that. We do not have any navigational charts for that region. Unless you're willing to wait fifteen years as they did, you won't find Zakuul any time soon."

"As well," said Captain Abson, "that was thousands of years ago. Even if you had charts leading to its old location, it will have moved hundreds, even thousands of parsecs since then."

Bonbei raised a brow at the two. They not only dared to question her authority, they even brought very good points to the table. Pity that the others seemed to prefer to play dumb. "Very well. We have our destination in mind, now we need to find navigational charts that go back far enough to locate it and find someone who can extrapolate its current position…" She paused, walking to the viewport of the bridge. Her hand traced along the transparisteel, following a lone shuttle leaving the _Dominus_. "Is that Admiral Holdo's shuttle?"

"Yes," Abson said. "You said you would leave her in peace."

"Yes, I did say that," said Bonbei. She stepped away from the viewport and reached out, breathing steadily in and out, in and out. "But I misspoke." Her hand clenched, and the shuttle halted. The light around her distorted, crackled with hate and disgust. The fins of the shuttle bent and contorted, closing in on the main body. "I meant I would leave her in _pieces."_ As her hand tightened into a fist, the shuttle did the same, crumpling and folding in on itself until all that remained was a crinkled ball of metal. "Now, are we all agreed?"

Everyone but Phasma assured her of their complete allegiance. Phasma only offered a token nod of the head, but Bonbei sensed no plans to defect. Holdo was insubordinate, rude, and opinionated. That was the kind of Jedi stuffiness that led Bonbei away from her teachings in the first place. How could she be expected to grow and flourish when she was constantly bogged down by ineffective bureaucracy?

"The charts are most likely on Coruscant," said Captain Abson. "I make no guarantees but as that was the seat of the Galactic Empire, it stands to reason that any and all navigational charts were stored in databases across the planet."

Bonbei nodded, pleased at this show of initiative. "Then we go to Coruscant."

"I have never heard a better plan," said Commander Phasma, "to get us all ionized. The planet is now the home of the New Republic, and Imperial ships are less than welcome. If you wish to explore the planet, you will need a Republic ship with Republic codes and callsigns."

Captain Abson dared to look Phasma in the metaphorical eye. "Yes, well put. We can't just waltz into Coruscant, hack into its most heavily guarded networks, and stroll out. Our first step lies in Corellia."

"Oh, I love Corellia," said Bonbei. "Why there?"

"We left several Star Destroyers in orbit," said Abson, "to capture the New Republic's ambassador before he can negotiate a treaty. Once he is secured, we send a Corellian freighter back to Coruscant. We just need to adjust the plan to accommodate our Jedi companion."

"And once we reach Coruscant?" asked Bonbei. "Are you in contact with anyone who can breach the mainframe and gain access to the hidden datafiles?"

Phasma bristled, cracking her neck. "I will arrange for someone to meet us on Coruscant."

"Who?"

"A bounty hunter."

"Effective?"

"If you don't mind disintegrations."


End file.
